


I Won't Forget You

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, It's really short, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Well I hope you're all in emotional distress. Um thanks for reading! I have been writing a lot of fluff lately, so I just decided to kick the fluff down a notch!Tumblr- @thesentientmango





	I Won't Forget You

"No... No No No No! Logan hang on, please! I... Please I can't lose you too."

"Virgil, I... I'm scared. I've never been comfortable with the idea of death, and now it's here, and... I shouldn't be scared... Being scared isn't logical."

"You're not going to die!" Virgil sobbed, as he grabbed Logan's hand shakily. "I... I won't let you."

Logan laughed dryly, "I'm afraid neither of us have much choice in the matter." Logan squeezed Virgil's hand weakly, "Please, don't forget me."

Just as Virgil was about to promise, that of course he would never forget Logan, Logan's hand slipped from his grip. 

Cold  
Limp  
Lifeless

Gone. 

Virgil kissed Logan on the forehead, tears streaming thickly down his cheeks. 

"I'll never forget you."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you're all in emotional distress. Um thanks for reading! I have been writing a lot of fluff lately, so I just decided to kick the fluff down a notch!
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
